Erlang Shen: Gods VS Demons
by ValarPrime98
Summary: This is the story of Erlang Shen, the powerful Warlord that defeated Sun Wukong in single combat. Detailing the war between Sun Wukong and his Demons and the armies led by Erlang.


In ancient China, since the beginning of time, the Immortals of Heaven have waged a long war against the sinister Demons that have terrorised the Mortal Realm. This time, it was no exception. When word spread that Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, had gathered a vast army of Demons at the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers, alongside a number of immensely powerful Demon Warlords, the Jade Emperor of Heaven ordered a punitive expedition to eradicate these unholy beings.

An army of a million Heavenly Soldiers were sent to attack the Mountain, and at the forefront was their military leader, Lord Erlang Shen, the most powerful Warrior God in Heaven.

The thundering sound of beating war drums was clearly audible, echoing off the rocky terrain of the Mountain as levitating warships carrying the heavenly army coursed past the cliff edges. Heavenly Soldiers lined up at the deck, spears and swords on standby, should they be ambushed by any Demons.

On the command ship of the Celestial Armada sat Yang Jian, a.k.a. Erlang Shen. Clad in gleaming silver battle armour with a three-peaked phoenix cap on his head, Erlang's handsome face betrayed no emotion whatsoever as the light from the Sun shone brightly on it. On his right, just beneath his seat, slept his faithful Celestial Dog. Right now, it was just the size of a Doberman, but in battle, it could grow to the size of a Bear, with strength and weapons to match. A thin cleavage on Erlang Shen's forehead, like an open wound but without any blood, revealed where his third eye, his Heavenly Eye, was located.

Erlang Shen stared ahead at his troops, his piercing, sharp eyes examining for any signs of tardiness. When he found none, he shifted his vision to the scenery around him, scanning for any signs of the enemy, whilst at the same time admiring the beautiful panorama. 'Too bad this place is inhabited by Demons' thought Erlang Shen in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, high up on the cliffs of the mountains, a horde of Demons were staring down at the passing Celestial Warships. Hyun, a.k.a. the Demon King of Chaos, was an eight-foot tall monstrosity with a muscular upper torso of dark brown, and a lower torso of some reptilian, draconic creature. Donned in black armour with gold accents, Hyun held a massive broadsword in his right hand and a malevolent gauntlet shaped after a dragon's head, with diabolic horns and bared fangs on his left hand. His eyes gleamed fiercely, baring his soiled fangs at the Armada below.

"Now, my Demon Brothers! Strike!" With that, Hyun leapt down from the cliff, followed by thousands of screeching, snarling Demon Warriors. The Demons landed on winged, scaly dragons that homed in on the Warships.

"They're here!" One Celestial Soldier shouted, and immediately his comrades closed ranks, long spears aimed at the incoming Demons. Other Soldiers scrambled to make contact with the other Ships, especially the command ship.

"Charge!" bellowed Hyun, as he leapt from the back of his dragon and landed on the warship with a loud thud, knocking several soldiers off balance. Several of them charged bravely, only to swatted away like flies by Hyun wielding his Gauntlet. Swinging his Broadsword, the Mighty Demon King sliced an entire row of Heavenly Soldiers in two, as his company descended onto the warship.

* * *

On the command ship, Erlang Shen received the word of the ambush. Contrary to shock, a small smile appeared on his handsome features. Stretching out his right hand, his Divine Spear materialized into his hand, as the Heavenly Eye on his forehead began to open. Next to him, his Celestial Dog stood up from its nap and growled menacingly.

* * *

Hyun and his Demons charged through the warship, embarking on a killing spree. As he felled more foes with his broadsword and gauntlet, Hyun gave a tremendous roar towards the tops of the cliffs.

"The attack has begun! Charge!" Sun Wukong, Monkey King and Leader of the Demons, lifted his Golden Cudgel and leapt down from the cliffs. Rong, Great Ape Demon King roared and followed along with thousands of other Demons. Rong led the Demons down the rough terrain of the mountain, navigating its steep slopes and uneven rock formations with ease, as if they'd known the mountain all their lives. Demons mounted on Demonic Dragons, hiding at the bottom of the cliffs, took to the air as well.

Full battle was soon joined between the Demons and Heavenly Soldiers. Rong landed hard on a pair of Heavenly Soldiers, crushing them under his weight. "Feel the wrath of my Fists!" bellowed Rong. Punching out with his right fist, a colossal wave of flames hurtled toward the Soldiers, incinerating them completely. Punching out with his left fist, a hurricane-force gale hurtled toward the Soldiers, blowing many of them of the warship. Rong then unleashed wave after wave of Fire and Wind onto the Soldiers, while his Demons picked off any Soldiers desperately trying to escape him.

Sun Wukong landed on another warship. "Come at me!" He taunted the Soldiers. His Golden Cudgel grew in size and length as he swung it around effortlessly, sending the Soldiers flying back. Swinging his Cudgel at a dizzying speed, Sun Wukong made short work of the Soldiers that attempted to overwhelm him with numbers. Channelling his Power into his Cudgel, Sun Wukong swung his Golden Cudgel in a mighty, sweeping stroke, sending out a great golden shockwave of Power that disintegrated a row of Soldiers.

The last wave of Demons descended onto the warships, and as the Soldiers rushed to meet them, they stopped dead in their tracks. Leading the Demons was a gargantuan Demon Lord, standing well over 8-foot tall. He had the muscular body of a man, specifically, a wrestler who looked like he was on steroids. His face was the head of an Ox, with two gleaming, red eyes and massive horns. This was Tauro, the Ox Demon Lord.

Roaring, Tauro lifted his massive War Axe and in one great stroke clove many Heavenly Soldiers into pieces. His Demons charged, snarling and roaring. The Soldiers were hapless in the face of Tauro, as he hacked right and left, dealing death and destruction wherever he went.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Tauro made out the silhouette of a Spear that impaled 3 Demons on it at once before the light subsided. "I know that Spear…" Tauro snarled as the Spear unlodged itself from the Demons' corpses and flew back to its owner.

Erlang Shen caught the Spear as it flew back to his outstretched hand. Cold fury radiated from his features as he fixed the Demons with a steely glare that made several of them back away. Tauro, however, was undeterred. Pointing his Axe at Erlang, he roared his defiance.

There was a sudden rush of wind as Tauro was suddenly knocked back and collided painfully into the mast of the warship. Erlang Shen appeared before him. The Demons were shocked. Erlang had attacked at such a speed that they didn't even see him coming.

Sweeping his Spear in a great arc, Erlang released a Mighty Shockwave of Power that obliterated an entire row of Demons. Recovering from their shock, the Demons attacked. But Erlang Shen was too fast and deadly for them. He impaled 2 Demons on his Spear before skewering another behind him without looking back. Blood spattered in all directions as Erlang Shen stabbed and hacked relentlessly at them, felling countless of their numbers. As a wave of Demons charged towards him, Erlang Shen drove his Spear forward repeatedly in a flurry of swift, fatal thrusts, drilling hundreds of massive blowholes through the torsos of the Demons.

Just then, Tauro lunged, punching Erlang Shen square in the chest. Erlang grunted in pain as the force of the blow caused him to fly back and slam into the deck. The deck portion shattered, but Erlang was able to recover mid-air. Roaring, Tauro's body filled with transforming power, changing into a mammoth-sized Ox that breathed fire from its nostrils. The bellowing Ox crashed its way towards Erlang, destroying the entire deck of the ship in the process.

Erlang Shen looked at the Ox disdainfully. Closing his eyes, his Heavenly Eye opened to its full extent, glaring at Tauro in his Ox form. The Great Ox continued charging through the air, its horns lowered. Erlang suddenly opened his eyes, and his Heavenly Eye released a brilliant surge of energy that enveloped Tauro. Tauro howled in agony as the Heavenly Eye's Power removed his transforming power, causing him to revert back to humanoid form.

Weakened and exhausted, Tauro spat a mouthful of blood before falling into unconsciousness. Erlang waved his hands and a series of chains appeared, wrapping themselves around Tauro's body.

Erlang Shen, after subduing Tauro, moved on to the other warships. He slew thousands of Demons with his Divine Spear, with his Celestial Dog, now the size of a Bear, crashing its way through the ranks of the Demons. Pointing the Spear towards the Heavens, Erlang Shen called down numerous bolts of Divine Lightning, raining destruction down on the Demons. As more Demons converged on him, Erlang's Heavenly Eye shone sapphire blue before firing a massive blast of white-blue energy, completely destroying and vaporising the Demons.

Hyun was slain, both his hands hacked off before being impaled in the head, then clove down to the belly. Rong was down as well, knocked out after being electrocuted by Erlang's Lightning. Like Tauro, he was bound in chains and prepared to be sent to Heaven to await the Jade Emperor's judgement.


End file.
